Hidden In Prison
by saint samantha
Summary: Hermione is in azkaban because of her best friend. She meets some amazing people and froms an elite groups of criminals. She will have to choose between light or dark. Old friends or new. Maybe Malfoy assist her in choosing.....


A/n: Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: This goes for all chapters... I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! But I own Mab.

* * *

Chapter one

**

* * *

**

**Enter**

Hermione Stared at two Huge Oak doors chipped and worn, slowly decaying from the many years outside. Slowly they opened and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see exactly what was behind them. But even in her mind, she could see the sad, mad and crazy faces of those who were captured, accused and found out. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was worse then she had thought, the ground was so dirty and cold, it was black and every now and then, there where holes where water had slowly eroded the ancient old cement.

Can you guess where she was?

If you guessed Azkaban, you were right. She was convicted of a crime she dare not commit. She was not guilty, yet she was the one being thrown into this hell hole. Slowly, her captures brought down the halls, through thousands of doorways and past many poor lost souls, all the while casting spells to let her through. Eventually the cloaked men stopped, they had reached a room with a toilet, a change room and a shower. Hermione was told to have a shower, and then change into the cloths hanging in the change room. She did as she was told, afraid if she refused, she'd be in even more trouble.

She, as fast as she could, had a shower, dried herself and ran into the change room to find the clothes she would be wearing for the next 3 years. Her pile consisted of an orange t-shirt with the Azkaban symbol on it and a pair of White tack pants and a pair of white tennis shoes. _Uk, Horrible _She though as she slipped into the items. At least it was better than the more traditional black and white stripes.

She quickly went to the toilets, then returned to the guards who where waiting by the door. She told them she was done and they moved off. After walking down another few halls full of cells and dying people, the trio stopped in front of a cell right in the middle of the hallway No. 68. Hermione was in cell 408.

She was pushed into the grimy cell, which held only a camp cot and sink, as the guards explained the rules.

'There are 3 main rules here at Azkaban, and they are:

Keep the noise to a minimum

Keep your hands to yourself

Don't back chat anyone, listen to the guards, and do what they say.

Other things you might like to take note of are that, because you are in a low security cell block, you and you hall mates are allowed time in the exercise yard, there are sports your are able to sign up for. Your time in the yard is between 9am till 2pm every day, with the exception of Sundays. On Sundays, you are to stay in your cell through all hours of the day except for showers. Meal times are 7:00am (Breakfast) and 7pm (Dinner). Every night you must have a shower. Between 8 and 8:30pm, you must pick up a clean pair of clothing from the desk outside the shower block before entering and return your old ones before exiting. Tonight is shower night, but because you have already cleaned yourself, you don't have to have one. Instead, go to the clothes desk and pick up the necessary toiletries. If you have any questions, talk to the lady at the desk.' And they pushed Hermione in further and slammed the cell door shut.

Mione moved and sat down in her crappy bed and just stared at the roof. She sat like that for what seemed like hours, until someone opened the door her corridor. It was a guard, he pulled out his wand and muttered something, suddenly all the cell doors were flung open and people started to file into one line in the middle of the hall. It was shower time.

Hermione followed, not looking at anyone, knowing their eyes where on her, the new girl. The group 11 people slowly marched their way into the shower block, Hermione at the end of the line. When they reached their destination, Hermione looked around, the shower block wasn't all that big, there were three rooms, all had a sign hanging on the wall besides saying which cell block used that room and when. Looking into the actual room, mione found showers on the left wall and on the right, one big mirror and towel hooks took up the back wall. The honey eyed girl was surprised to find there was no wall to separate the boys and girls, in between each shower was a curtain that was it.

She moved towards the desk, told the young blonde lady her name and what she needed and was handed a box.

'That box contains a toothbrush, toothpaste, toilet paper, a towel, a comb, soap, shampoo and conditioner and the few items you selected to have with you in your room' The Kind, smiling lady said. Hermione mealy nodded and moved away to sit on one of the near by benches waiting for the rest of her group to finish.

Half an hour later, the group set off back to their corridor, Hermione again at the end of the line. Hermione tried to listen in on the conversations of the group, bur couldn't understand anything. Feeling sad, aggravated and lonely she returned to her cell and again fell silent. Until......

'Well well well, look who we have here. It's goody goody granger, so tell us granger, what is it that brought you to our little slice of paradise?' Hermione's head shot up at hearing her last name. She looked around into all the cells but couldn't find where the voice had come from, all where quiet or doing something. She looked into the cell to her right, but found only a fat man wearing a babies bib and an old man (Probably around 70) Looking off into the distance. She looked into the cage to her left and found a middle aged man, mumbling under his breath, holding a picture of a woman. She still didn't find the culprit, until he spoke again.

'Jeez, a suck up _and _blind' Said the voice, Hermione looked around wildly until she spotted a speck of silver in the shadows to her left. Slowly, the figure moved out of the darkness. Hermione gasped upon seeing the voices owner.

'Draco Malfoy' she spat

'Granger. Surprised to see me?'

'Not at all. Not hard to guess why you're in here Malfoy.'

'Oh, take a go then, why do you think I'm in this hell hole?'

'It's either; you got caught killing a Muggle or the ministry finally got you for the amount of shit you put in your hair every day, your causing so much pollution you'll kill us all!'

'Oh ha-ha' Malfoy replied sarcastically 'you can't say much granger, I wonder how many spells you used to get you're hair straight, 200? Maybe 300? Either way, it was way to much and quite a waste, your still an ugly, snot nosed Mud blood and you always will be' Smirking.

'Cut it out you two' Growled a muscly middle aged women, opposite Hermione's cell.

'Sorry Mab' Muttered Malfoy.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in question at Malfoy.

'Mabeline, this is Granger, Granger this is mabeline, she's in for holding up the Leaky cauldron a few years back' Malfoy explained.

Mabeline nodded to Hermione in greeting. 'Call me Mab; my mum was new to English when I was born and accidentally wrote a 'b' instead of a'd'. Been stuck with the name me whole life. So what are you in for? Steeling some shit? Holding up a bar?'

_She seems nice enough_ Hermione thought

'Accused of Attempted murder. I was talking to a giant, to get him on the fucking light side, but he attacked me. I cast a warning Avada in self defence. The witness came after he attacked me, just as I cast the spell. So naturally, what I had to say was ignored and I was sent here' Hermione ended looking depressed.

'Aw, don't worry, it's that all that bad here, once you get used to it. And eventually you'll get a cell buddy and time will fly by. How long are you here for?'

'3 years, you?'

'5'

'Wow. You would have thought my time would be longer than your's, eh'

'Yeah well, the law sucks and isn't always fair'

The mood had lightened up a bit now and Hermione was getting adjusted to her new tiny room and her inmates. She'd already made a friend. She figured that it was kind of like a Muggle school camp, just with crappy rooms, strict rules, and it had to last for 3 years.

Just then the hall door opened and I guy came in.

'Lights Out' He said and flicked his wand. The candles were instantly out and the room fell silent once more.

* * *

A/n: Like? Dislike? Tell me now and have good food, don't and eat poopey. 


End file.
